Life as Teddy Lupin
by hippogrifflover
Summary: The story of how Teddy Lupin deals with being an orphan as well as being a Hogwarts student of the 21st Century.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Many characters and the world in which this story takes place belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not claim ownership to the story and will not be making any profit by writing this.**

The war had finally ended. Voldemort was defeated and peace would be restored to the Wizarding World. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were back at the Burrow by now where they all congregated with the rest of the Weasley family and the remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix. Life was as back to normal as it could be. Mrs. Weasley was batching up some cornish beef as well as some mince pies to celebrate new freedoms and everyone was relieved that the Dark Lord has gone, albeit at a very heftly cost. Mr. Weasley had the day off from work as did most of the Ministry so that proper measures would be taken to restore the Wizarding World back to normal. Of course, it would be weird at first. There would need to be a transition between the world under the reign of terror of Voldemort to the carefree days that lay ahead. Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks ,and Remus Lupin had their funeral that day and they all said words they would like to say. During the Funeral, the Weasley family was crying over Fred's death, George especially. George went up to the coffin and claimed,"Fred, you've been with me my whole life. There is no one else I'd rather do mischief with and I never imagined that I'd ever be separated from you. You were a great person, willing to do anything, even get detentions, to make another person smile. Your presence will be missed by all, and just know that you didn't die in vain. The war is won, and because of your sacrifice the rest of us can live in peace." "I love you, Fred" he whispered, as tears began rolling down his face. Many of the others came up to talk about Fred, as well as about Tonks and Remus. Nearly everybody left the funeral crying and Harry couldn't stand his emotions so he entered the house.

Harry noticed Hedwig sitting on the windowsill holding out the Daily Prophet so Harry reached out for the paper. As he was expecting, news of the end of the war was shining back at him. It would be apparent as to what was on the front cover. Defeating a dark wizard who has been in power for years isn't something that happens every day. He looked at the title, and continued to read, though he didn't need to-he knew everything that has happened in the past 24 hours for he was there, very much there.

PEACE AT LAST : THE END OF VOLDEMORT!

 _After years of waiting, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is now being called "Voldemort" all across the country, and he has finally reached his demise. Harry Potter was first believed to be finally killed by Voldemort but turned out to be alive after all, in an unexpected return from the killing curse, as Voldemorts Horcruxes were destroyed, the final of which was his snake, Nagini destroyed by the very brave, true Gryffindor Neville Longbottom. Several former Death Eaters have been captured and sent to Azkaban, among them Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greyback. However, some, such as the Lucius Malfoy have switched sides, not wanted to stay in the dark arts. And even more so, some such as the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange have been put to an end, her by the great Molly Weasley. Molly tells us furthermore that Bellatrix's cousin Sirius Black is in fact not the mass murderer he was belived to be and is innocent after all. She has plenty of support from the rest of the Weasley family, current Hogwarts Headmisstress Minerva McGonogall, and Harry Potter himself. Sirius, who died 2 years ago, murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange as he among other members of the formerly secret Order of the Pheonix battled Death Eaters along side Hogwarts students._

Harry stopped reading. Well at least Sirius was proven innocent, Harry thought to himself. But now Harry was thinking about the aftermath of the war, after the battle of Hogwarts, how everything had happened so fast. He though about all of the deaths..Fred..Remus..Tonks..all gone away with Sirius, James, and Lily. He wondered if they were happy in death. He had talked to them recently with the Ressurection stone and Remus had stated something along the lines of "I am sorry that I will never get to know him, but he will grow up knowing why I did what I did" when asked about his son. Teddy Lupin, who would grow up an orphan just like Harry himself. Harry couldn't think of it, and as Teddy's godfather he wanted to make sure that Teddy had the best life he could have, even without parents. Most of all, he wanted Teddy to be loved unlike how he himself had been treated for 10 long years of his childhood.

As the sun faded away and the stars emerged, Harry noticed it was a full moon. He heard a wolf howling, although Harry was almost certain it was only in his head for he missed Remus extensively. Ginny came barging through the door and Harry looked into Ginnys eyes. He saw a tear fall down her face, and he said, "I know," while taking his finger to sofly wipe the tear off her face. They were in Adromada's house now, who was sobbing and told them" Thanks for coming" as quietly as humanly possible. Ginny patted her back out of pity. She told Harry and Ginny that they could take a chocolate frog. Ginny refused, but Harry took one to reveal that he had gotten a Dumbledore card. He remember the first time he got a card from a chocolate frog while on the train with Ron; how it was so much better than his previous life and he wanted to make sure to give a much better life to Teddy than the Durselys ever gave to Harry. Harry was deeply hurt by the death's of Tonks and Lupin. They had meant so much to him, and the least he could do was take care of their only son. They looked over to where Teddy was sleeping, hugging his hippogriff plush, totally unaware that he will never see his parents again. It was a long, grueling night. Teddy's hair flashed colors, mostly turquoise blue and lime green and a muddy brown. It glowed bright a bit as well and Harry was wondering what he was dreaming about, hoping it was as pleasant and innocent as Teddy himself. Harry and Ginny left looking back at Teddy, and then Harry proceeded to scramble over and hug him with as much warmth as he could muster. Adromeda was still sulking in the corner, but she knew that her grandson was to be loved. They took good care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters and Hogwarts are all created by J.K. Rowling and I take no credit for these aspects.**

"Happy 11th Birthday!" Teddy woke up to his godfathers calls as he scrambled out of bed. He stared at his digital watch, a present from Arthur Weasley who was enamored with such Muggle devices. It showed the time: 7:00 Am. The day: the 20th and the month: April. Yep, it was his 11th birthday all right. If what they said was true, he would be getting his Hogwarts letter any second now. "Oy, come down for breakfast," Ginny called. He rushed down the stairs and saw that she was making burnt toast and rubbery eggs. Ginny never was quite good at cooking as her mother, Molly. But what she made was indeed made with love, and that was all that mattered to Teddy. He had been living with the potters for about five years now. When he was six years old, Andromeda sadly passed from old age, peacefully, as she was asleep. So ever since then, his godparents took him in and he lived in the same house as James, Albus, and Lily much to the children's enjoyment. He looked outside the window, examining the rest of Godric's Hollow. Flowers were beginning to bloom, and as his eyes rested on the lilacs and soft rose shades from outdoors, Teddy sighed a soft sigh which did not nearly reflect all of the joy in his heart.

Teddy sat down on one of the wooden chairs in the Potter's kitchen, and he was glad that he had such a caring godfather. While he never really knew his parents, he at least had family, blood-related or not. While Teddy scarfed down the eggs Ginny had made, he noticed a furry ball of brown flying his way. He figured it was the family owl, Remus. As Remus sat down on the windowsill, Teddy realized that the owl was carrying a stamp with a H stamped on. Must be for me, Teddy thought. He was 11, after all. At about this time, Ginny looked over at Teddy, as he was no longer seated at the dining table. "Ah," she said. "About time." "Hey, Harry, Teddy has gotten his Hogwarts letter!" Ginny exclaimed. "Really?" Harry asked. "Of course," Ginny replied. "He's 11 and ready for a prime Hogwarts education."

Teddy was about to say something, but screams from upstair disrupted his thoughts. James, Lily, and Albus had all woken up by now, and it seemed as if Albus had bitten Lily, for Lily was crying and James was scolding his little brother. "Kids. Enough!" Ginny shouted, and the Potter kids, all sorrow, quieted down. "And come down for breakfast!" As the three youngsters managed their way towards the kitchen, Teddy glanced at his Hogwarts letter and ripped it open. He saw his acceptance letter, signed by the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as well as a list of required materials. On seeing that first-years could not bring broomsticks, Teddy sighed, but this time out of despair. He loved his Firebolt III and enjoyed Quidditch as he played extensively with Harry, Ginny, James, Goerge and Ron. Since the Potter kids were now quietly eating their breakfast, though with looks of disgust on their faces, Ginny approached Teddy and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, I see you've got your booklist. We'll have to go to Diagon Alley soon, but for now, let's celebrate your 11th birthday."

As Ginny said this, a banner flew down from the roof with a picture of Teddy as he woke up this morning, with his turquoise hair in his face and sleepy eyes barely open. The banner said "Happy 11th Birthday Teddy! To the most joyful and energetic kid we know!" and as the picture of Teddy on the banner yawned, the Potter family joined in on singing him happy birthday. Teddy was overjoyed by this act and did not even realize the chocolate cake with light blue frosting that was now sitting on the table. "Yum" he exclaimed, not realizing that the other members of the house could hear him. "Oh Teddy, dig in!" Ginny said, realizing that Teddy was attracted to the cake Molly Weasley had made specifically for him. "Molly made it, not me, so there is nothing to worry about." "Can we have some too?" James asked, talking for his brother and sister as well. "Of course, but birthday boy first" Ginny replied while she cut a piece of the chocolate cake and handed it out to Teddy. The recipient savored the chocolate and looked back again at his Hogwarts letter, excited to experience what was to come. "Hey Harry" Teddy stated. "What is Hogwarts like?" Harry responded with a "excellent" and continued " the best 6 years of my life" "6?" Teddy asked. "I thought there was 7 years?" "Yes there are" said Harry, "But I only stayed 6, since the last one was spent fighting the dark lord. That was the year you were born, actually, now that you mention it. "

Teddy stared back in awe, and tucked away his letter into his jacket pocket.

 _ **Please Rate and Review, and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I am just writing this for fun.**

"C'mon, Teddy" Harry said. "We've got to get to Diagon Alley to buy your school materials."

"Alright, will we get to see Victoire?"

"Yes, Bill and Fleur will be taking her to Diagon Alley as well."

The Knight Bus awaited them at the edge of a park just outside of Godric's Hollow. Ernie was at the Driver's seat and a new man named Justin Parr, according to his badge, came out to greet them. "Names?"

"Harry"

"Teddy"

"Alright Harry and Teddy, c'mon inside."

There were rows upon rows of seats and Harry followed Teddy to the furthest back seats they could find.

"So, are you excited?" Harry asked.

"Obviously, how could you not be excited!?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Did you feel the same before going to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, yes I was excited, quite nervous too, now that you mention it. I found out that among wizards, Harry Potter was a famous name, not to mention finding out that magic was real in the first place. And knowing just how my parents died. It was quite a lot to take in."

Teddy was relieved that he didn't have to worry about everything Harry did, before going to Hogwarts. True, his parents were dead, but he had Harry, and Victoire, and basically all of the Weasley's and Potter's.

The Knight bus screeched to a halt, just before a small building which Teddy could see was the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Teddy exited and strolled up to the brick wall, of which Harry would tap the bricks in a certain way, and voila, they were inside Diagon Alley.

"Alright, let's start with the books." Harry said.

Teddy agreed, and followed him to Flourish&Blotts. Teddy was particularly enthralled with one of the books which kept changing covers. One minute it was Magical Plants and There Uses with a brown and green nature pattern. The next it was Quidditch For One, Quidditch For All with a blue and gold elaborate cover. And just before Teddy glanced away, it was Spells for Foes and Enemies, which was a matte black with italic silver lettering.  
"C'mon Teddy, we have to get books for school,"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

Teddy left Fluorish&Blotts with his new books, among them, A History of Magic, The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1, and A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.

They then went on the the Apothecary to get Potion ingredients, and Madame Malkin's to grab him some new robes.

"Can we go to Weasley's Whizard Wheezes now?" Teddy asked.

"Not yet, we still have to get your wand from Ollivanders and I was thinking about grabbing you an owl. Plus, you haven't even seen Victoire yet."

And a few minutes later, they did in fact spot Victoire.

"Vicky!" Teddy shouted, "Over here, over here! It's me Teddy!"

Victoire turned around and noticed Teddy, and chased after him.

The two children hugged tightly

"You're squeezing me!" VIctoire said

"Well i just miss you so much!"

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. I've heard so many stories from Harry, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron." Teddy said.

"I know! Now it is our turn to cause mischief!"

"You won't be causing any mischief any time soon" said Fleur, sternly. "C'mon we have to grab your schoolbooks Victoire."

"Well, I guess I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express then" Teddy said, waving bye to Victoire.

"Yeah.." Victoire sighed "I guess we'll just have to wait."

So as Victoire left will Bill and Fleur to Flourish&Blotts, Harry came to Teddy. Teddy hadn't even noticed that Harry was gone.

"While you were talking to your friend VIctoire, I went and bought you an owl," Harry said.

"Here."

Teddy noticed Harry was carrying a grey owl, with big yellow eyes.

"I love it!"

"Him, Teddy, he's an animal, not a thing."

"Right, I think I'll call him Lacey"

"Alright, just one stop left until we can go to Weasley's Whizard Wheezes, Teddy. And I have a feeling this will be quite an exciting stop for you."

Harry and Teddy walked to the black building with gold lettering which spelled out Ollivanders. Teddy was a bit nervous, but very excited about getting a wand. As Teddy walked through the door, the bell on the door jingled and a young man came walking out from the stacks of wands.

"You must be Teddy" Friar Ollivander said. "And Harry Potter, of course."

"My grandfather couldn't stop talking about you and when you got your wand, Harry"

Harry smiled. "Well my wand was a special one."

"Now, now, all wands are special for the one who carries it" Mr. Ollivander said

"Let's see which wand will pick Teddy today." "Here, try this" Mr. Ollivander passed Teddy a slick black wand. Teddy gave it a wave, and the newly installed chandelier came shattering down.

"Oh boy!" Mr. Ollivander said, as he cleaned up the mess with his wand "We can't have that."

"What about this one?" and he passed a mahogany wand which appeared to be a bit long to Teddy. Teddy tried it out, and water suddenly entered the room, almost flooding it. Once the three of them were up to their knees in water, Mr. Ollivander gave another wave and they were all dry again. "Okay, let's try another." Mr. Ollivander passed the third wand, "This one is 11 in, Willow, and has a core of Unicorn hair. Quite supple as well." Teddy grabbed it and immediately felt at home. It didn't feel like a piece of wood, no, it was more than that. It was as if it was some missing part of him that he had found. Teddy left Ollivander's satisfied.

Before going to Weasley's Whizard Wheezes, Harry and Teddy browsed through Quality Quidditch supplies to look at the new models. "The Comet 10,000" Harry read. "Brush through the air with ease and control."

"Well, it sounds like it would be good for traveling, but maybe not so much for Quidditch" Teddy said. "It's a shame first-years can't have broomsticks."

"True, but you'll have proper flying lessons to make sure you can fly comfortably on a broom."

"I already know how to fly!"

"I can't deny that, but all first-years must take flying lessons"

Harry and Teddy left the shop, and went towards Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes where they met Ron and George Weasley.

"Little Teddy going to Hogwarts!" George said, as he brushed his hand through Teddy's turquoise hair. Teddy would normally be annoyed at being called little, but this was George, and he knew he was just joking. "Make sure to make as much trouble as you can, bud."

"Would you like to see any of our products?" Ron asked Teddy. Teddy nodded. "Well here we have our Peruvian instant darkness powder, quite popular during the Second Wizarding War, here are some Muggle card tricks, our dad Arthur loves these, and over here we have some love potions, but don't go playing around with any of those"

"What's that?" Teddy asked, pointing at a lightbulb that seemed to be floating around.

"That's one of our newest products" Goerge said. It's called a luminescent glove. Give one to each of your friends, and when you illuminate one, all are illuminated, but one of your friends will have one that will blast when lit up and create a burst of confetti made up of frog parts. "

"Awesome" Teddy said. He was quite excited to learn as much magic as he could, and of course, to cause mayhem that could rival that of George. "I can't wait until September 1."

 **Please Review!**


End file.
